Las chicas de Sirius
by Ana Granger
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Sirius se entera de algo sobre su ex-novia y la chica de la que está enamorado? FEMSLASH muy leve


Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares que conozcáis pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Aviso: hay un muy pequeño fragmento de femslash. Lo digo por si a alguien le molesta.

Y sin más dilación, os dejo con la historia. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

**LAS CHICAS DE SIRIUS**

- Lo siento, Nicole, pero lo nuestro no puede continuar.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó llorosa una chica rubia.

- Porque nuestra relación ya no va a ninguna parte, está estancada. Créeme, es mejor así. Debes seguir con tu vida.

Y con un fingido tono afligido, terminó su relación. Sirius Black se marchó del aula abandonada donde se había citado con Nicole, su ahora ex-novia.

Sirius Black era un chico de 17 años, moreno, con los ojos grises. Con una gran presencia y muy atractivo. Todas las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies. No le gustaba atarse a nadie, y hasta hacía una semana nunca se había enamorado. Básicamente esa era la razón por la que había dejado a Nicole, ya que si no hubiera sido por eso, habría seguido con ella, puesto que a pesar de tener novia no había dejado de estar con otras chicas.

Pero en esta ocasión todo había sido muy diferente. Se había enamorado y estaba dispuesto a conquistar a esa chica que, incomprensiblemente, era la única que no besaba el suelo por el que él pisaba.

La muchacha en cuestión tenía la misma edad que Sirius e iba a su misma casa, Gryffindor. Nunca había hablado mucho con ella, más que nada por que ella no quería. Era muy popular ente los chicos y, por lo que sabía, en tema de relaciones amorosas era igual que él.

Los días pasaron y Sirius seguía intentando ganarse a la chica de sus sueños. Había intentado tener un acercamiento con ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue el más grande de los rechazos.

No entendía su actitud, al fin y al cabo, él no le había hecho nada para que le tratara así. En eso iba pensando mientras daba una vuelta con sus amigos por los corredores menos concurridos del castillo. Al doblar la esquino, todos se pararon en seco, ya que se encontraron con una escena por lo menos curiosa.

- Nicole, espera. Quiero hablar contigo – la que había hablado era Natalie, la chica de la que Sirius estaba enamorado. Era extraño que ambas chicas hablaran, ya que no eran amigas y no tenían nada en común. Bueno sí, que eran bastante ligeras de cascos, pero nada más.

- Dime Natalie – su interlocutora era una rubia despampanante, concretamente la ex novia de Sirius.

- Es que… tengo que decirte algo – Sirius notó que estaba un poco nerviosa.

- Adelante – la instó a continuar Nicole.

- No sé por donde empezar…

- Pues por el princ… - Natalie no la dejó continuar, ya que por sorpresa la besó.

Tras esto, todos se quedaron de piedra, en especial Sirius. Nunca se habría imaginado algo así.

Cuando se separaron, Natalie se armó de valor y le dijo a Nicole:

- Me gustas – y tras su declaración, la rubia la besó. Así se metieron en un aula que había cerca para evitar ser vistas.

Sirius nunca supo ni quiso saber lo que pasó ahí dentro, pero una cosa estaba clara: elegía muy mal a las chicas.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó perplejo Remus.

- No lo sé, pero ya tengo en lo que pensar en mis momentos a solas… - comentó Peter.

- No seas cerdo, Colagusano – le reprendió James.

Al día siguiente, Sirius vio por los pasillos a Nicole y a Natalie, pero en ningún momento juntas, ni siquiera cerca, es más, parecía que no había pasado nada el día anterior, ya que ambas estaban coqueteando con chicos como siempre.

Quizá entonces Sirius tuviera alguna posibilidad con Natalie…

Hola a todos!! Vaya, creí que no volvería a escribir... Es que mi musa se ha jubilado y tenía que hacer el casting para contratar a una nueva, y ya sabéis que eso lleva su tiempo.

En un pricipio va a ser un one-shoot, aunque no sé si continuarlo. ¿Qué opináis? Si me decís que lo continúe y mi musa me lo permite, me pondré a ello, ya que ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, porque he terminado el colegio definitivamente, he hecho selectividad y en unos mesecillos iré a la universidad... ¡qué nervios! Bueno, iré si apruebo selectividad, eso espero...

Bueno dejo de contaros mi vida porque os dará igual. Decidme si os gusta, ¿vale?

Muchos besos,

Ana Granger


End file.
